One of the beneficiaries of technology is the arts. Specifically, the advancement of technology with respect to the Internet and portable digital players has allowed a virtually endless supply of music to be readily available. Virtually instantaneously, a person has access to selections of music from across the world. Moreover, using a computer, a user may purchase music, listen via the Internet to music, download music, store music on a portable device, and generate a playlist.
While performing any of the above actions to acquire and listen to music, a user may want to expand their music collection. Specifically, the user may want to listen to different selections of music that the user has not previously heard. However, with the vast expanse of available music, identifying the new music may be challenging.
When a user wants to listen to new music, the user may rely on recommendations. For example, the user may consult a friend who has similar taste in music to the user. The friend may recommend an artist or a specific music selection. Alternatively, a distributor who maintains statistical data on music purchased or played may make a recommendation to the user based on previous purchasers of the music selection of a user. The recommendation from the distributor is typically achieved in accordance with a voting system.